<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day it started by Elliot_1709</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796938">The day it started</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1709/pseuds/Elliot_1709'>Elliot_1709</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Goodnight Moon, Hate to Love, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Please Kill Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1709/pseuds/Elliot_1709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a summery to give you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Huxley/Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The day it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kid pov</p><p>I walked through the halls of my school. Kids walked through the halls on their ways to their next class or to their lockers. I happen to have history this period and needed to go to my locker to get my history books.</p><p>I got bumped into a lot of people while in the halls today. I guess my bullies just decided to push me a little bit instead of hit me like they usually do while in between classes. </p><p>I finally get to my locker. I put the combination of 1709 into the lock on the door of my locker and opened it. As soon as I opened the door a piece of paper fell out of my locker. </p><p>With my face plastered with confusion. I picked up the paper and I turn it around. I see my name in big letters on front of the paper. I lefted an eyebrow as I open the letter and unfold it. </p><p>Dear kid, <br/>So, you may hate me but I want to tell you something really important. So could you please meet me at park at 8 pm, please? <br/>And don't tell anyone about this, please? </p><p>From, <br/>             Felix.</p><p>P.s it's fine if you don't wanna come</p><p>My heart started to race and the fact that felix wanted to meet me at park but I quickly remember that I'm supposed to hate him. I won't go, it might be a prank or something. </p><p>I put the note in my pocket and grabbed my history book from the top selve of my small locker. I slam the door shut and hurry down the hall to my next class, that I coincidently share with felix. I walk into the class and I immediately see felix.</p><p>He looks nervous about something, his foot is tapping rapidly against the floor as he bit his lip. He had this scared look plastered on to his face. Maybe what he has to say is really important, and it isn't a prank. I'll go just in case it is something really important. </p><p>I walk to my desk which sits in the back of the classroom. The teacher walks in just as I sit down. She goes on and on about history stuff but I'm too distracted by the note. What could felix be up to? What does he have to tell me? Is this some huge prank that he planned? So many questions so few answers. </p><p>~time skip~ </p><p>I sit down at the lunch table where all my friends sit. I start to chomp down on my sandwich. I hear the others having their conversations and I zone them out until I hear felix's name come from Ted. </p><p>"Did anyone else notice how nervous felix was today?" Ted asked the group of kids. Almost everyone nodded their head as if to say yes to the question. </p><p>"Yeah, in first period he was basically shaking." Lilly said with confusion all over face.</p><p>"Does anyone have any idea why he was so nervous?" Billy asked. We all shook our heads no but I knew the answer but I wasn't gonna say anything because the would keep me from going and felix told me not to tell anyone about the letter. "Oh come on. Not even you know Ted." Billy said. </p><p>Ted shook his head as he replied, "I have hardly talked to him in our house or here because I can't stand to look at his face." Ted made a face of disgust as he said that as if he was picturing felix in his head. "Maybe he's planning something and he's nervous about what might happen." Lilly said. Classic detective lilly, always trying to figure out the shit that goes down in this school. </p><p>"Na, he too self confident." Ted said, "he's always confident in what he's gonna do." </p><p>"Maybe your father did something." Lilly replied. </p><p>"Felix is the favorite remember? Dear old dad wouldn't do anything to his precious felix." Felix said as he stabbed his fork into the food on the tray in front of him.<br/>We all looked worriedly at him. </p><p>"Y'know, kid has been awfully quiet, maybe he knows something." Lilly said. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. She definitely had a suspicion that I knew. </p><p>"Yeah he has, y'know, if you know something you should tell us so we can move past it." Billy said. I looked down at my food and whispered, "I-I don't know anything about the situation." </p><p>"Why is Nugget's friend lying?" Nugget questioned and I lifted my head up. "I'm not lying nugget." </p><p>"Nugget is right, you are lying." Billy yelled. That's when chaos happened, they all started yelling at me for lying to them and to tell me what I know. I felt the tears in my eyes as they yelled at me. I deserved this, for everything I did when I was in that time loop. I felt my face get wet and I my vision blurred more that normal. That's when I knew that tears had started to fall. I heard the yelling stop. </p><p>I saw them all staring at me with shocked faces. They had never seen me cry before. I got up slowly, "wait kid, we're sor-" who ever had started to speak didn't get the chance to finish before I ran. </p><p>I continued to run until I was outside and  I was at my favorite tree. The same tree that felix sits at every lunch. I fell down to the ground next to him. He stared at me with wide eyes, "I'm s-sorry but can I please hide out with you for the rest of lunch." I begged felix. </p><p>"O-oh, of course but could I ask why? I thought you hated me." He said. </p><p>"Well, the others started yelling at me because they thought I knew something about why you were so nervous today." I said and then I gave a soft smile as I stared at him, "and I don't hate you ad much as you think I do." </p><p>He smiled at me and pulled me into a big  hug, "Thank you for not hating me, I honestly couldn't stand the thought of you hating me."</p><p>I pulled out of the hug and looked at him, "Why?"</p><p>"It has something to do with what I wanted to tell you at the park." He replied. </p><p>"Well you can tell me now." I said to him as I held him by his shoulders. </p><p>He looked at me and smiled before he put his hands on my face. They were so warm and soft on my face, it was the best feeling ever. "Kid, I really like you." He said as he looked into my eyes, the bright blue ones that I could get lost in forever. I smiled widely as I put my hands on his face, closed my eyes and kissed him. </p><p>He seemed surprised for a second and them kissed back. After I pulled away I smiled and said, "I really like you too Felix." He smiled wider them I have ever seen before. It was gorgeous just like the rest of him. He laughed as he looked at the ground. </p><p>"Kid, will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled at hima and nodded eagerly. He kissed me again, "but let's keep this a secret. I don't want your friends finding out and then hating you or thinking I forced you into this relationship." </p><p>I nodded again. </p><p>We sat there, the rest of the day cuddling with each other, thinking of our new relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thia sucks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>